Podezření
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Gen, ficlet. Artuš rozhodně nebyl idiot. Už nějakou dobu Merlina podezříval – ostatně, nebylo až zase tak těžké dát si dvě a dvě dohromady. Zato získat skutečný důkaz o Merlinově magických schopnostech, to už by mohl být docela oříšek...


**Suspicions**

**Napsala:**** WitchyWeasel**

**Přeložila: ****Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by BBC, no money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Tento příběh je založen na postavách a situacích, které vytváří a vlastní BBC. Zbylé věci jsou výplodem našich chorobných myslí – autorkou této fanfiction je**WitchyWeasel**, která dala mně (**Rapidez**)svolení udělat český překlad. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv Uther přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Krátký ficlet v originálním znění naleznete na adrese** fanfiction . net/u/2212784/**

**Gen**

(ano, to jako **žádný** slash)

**Rating:**** K**

**Postavy:** Artuš, Merlin

**Poznámečka: **Přišlo mi líto, že ještě nevznikla žádná fanfikce na Merlina, a proto jsem se rozhodla vám přeložit alespoň tohle, když už nejsem schopna publikovat svá vlastní díla. **Podezření** je příběh, který autorka plánuje pojmout jako sérii volných ficletů. Já vám předkládám tento; je (zatím) jediný. Příjemné počtení!

* * *

**. . .**

**Podezření**

**. . .**

_Artuš rozhodně nebyl idiot. Už nějakou dobu Merlina podezříval – ostatně, nebylo až zase tak těžké dát si dvě a dvě dohromady. Zato získat skutečný důkaz o Merlinově magických schopnostech, to už by mohl být docela oříšek..._

Pochopitelně, že by bylo stokrát jednodušší se prostě Merlina narovinu zeptat, ale jak by potom vypadal, kdyby vyšlo najevo, že se zmýlil? Artuš se rozhodnul nachytat Merlina přímo při činu. Věděl, že je víc než nepravděpodobné, že by přistihnul Merlina čarovat za bílého dne všem na hradě pod nosem. Stejně ale nakukoval klíčovou dírkou pokaždé, když byl Merlin sám v Artušových komnatách. Čistě pro případ.

To, co uviděl tentokrát, mu div nevyrazilo dech. Merlin stál s jednou rukou nataženou k plášti, který ležel na podlaze. To samo o sobě by pochopitelně nebylo nijak divné, jenomže když se Merlin naklonil dopředu, plášť se sám od sebe pohnul a chlapec něco zamumlal.

„Mám tě!" rozrazil Artuš dveře.

„Cóóž?" nadskočil Merlin. „Artuši!" vyjevil se. „To – to není tak, jak to vypadá!"

„A jak to vypadá, Merline?"

„Ehm." Merlin pohledem nervózně sledoval plášť, který se ještě stále pomalu převaloval po podlaze.

Artuš tím směrem pohlédnul také, a pak se zamračeně zadíval na svého sluhu. Očekával vysvětlení.

Merlin se nevzmohl na slovo, jen se usmíval jako neviňátko.

Artuš učinil několik rozhodných kroků směrem k plášti, který se pomalu snažil dostat do bezpečí – už byl skoro pod postelí. Jak se k němu blížil, plášť zvyšoval tempo úprku, ale Artuš podnikl smělý výpad a podařilo se mu plášť zastavit za použití plochy čepele jeho meče.

Merlin vytřeštil oči zděšením.

„Nuže, Merline," protáhnul Artuš, „teď bych od tebe chtěl pár odpovědí. Co má tohle znamenat?" Sevřel v ruce plášť a zamáchal jím; teď už nejevil žádné známky pohybu.

Ale Merlin se nedíval, co to princ drží v ruce. Namísto toho zíral na podlahu, na místo, kde předtím plášť ležel.

„Nemysli si, že nevím, co se tady děje! Přede mnou nic neutajíš! Co sis to pro všechno na světě myslel?"

Merlin neodpověděl. Artušův pohled sklouzl níž.

„Áááá!"

Na předložce leželo nehybné umolousané tělíčko holouběte. Artušův pohled zatěkal mezi plášť v jeho ruce a holoubě, pak se znovu podíval na plášť a začalo mu pomalu svítat.

„Merline!"

„Tak já bych jim šel říct, ať přichystají rajčata, ano?"

„Co dělá _ta věc_ v mých komnatách?" Opatrně do tvora šťouchnul nohou.

„Teď už prakticky nic" odvětil Merlin upřímně.

„Nu, tak se toho zbav."

„Ano pane," Merlin přešel k ptáčkovi a sehnul se pro něj. „Ale měl jste vidět ten váš výraz."

„Nemám nejmenší tušení, o čem to mluvíš."

„Když jste uviděl to holoubě, tak jste vypadal tak překvapeně – skoro poplašeně."

„To jsem tedy rozhodně nevypadal. Nanejvýš jsem byl nepatrně zaskočen."

„Myslel jsem, že jste říkal, že víte, co se tady děje?"

„Merline – toho holouba."

„Čistě ze zájmu – co jste čekal? Myš?"

„Ne, já..."

„Krysu?"

„Možná to pro tebe bude překvapení, ale není mým zvykem sdílet ložnici s širokou škálou nejrůznější zvěře."

„Díky bohu, hned se mi ulevilo."

„...?"

„Myslím, že je jen omráčené," usoudil Merlin a choval ptáče v dlaních.

Artuš si povzdechnul.

„Hlavně hleď, aby to bylo pryč než se vrátím... Ach, a Merline..."

„Ano?"

„Zavři to okno."

„Samozřejmě, pane. Ještě něco?"

„Ano. Už nikdy se neopovažuj takhle používat můj nejlepší plášť. Chci, aby byl do zítřka jako nový," oznámil Artuš a hodil plášť po Merlinovi. Ten ho nebyl schopen chytit, protože opatroval v rukou holoubě, které ještě stále nenabylo vědomí.

„Zhajisthé, phane," zahuhňal Merlin zpod pláště.

Jakmile Artuš odešel z místnosti a dveře se za ním pevně zavřely, opřel se o ně, dal si hlavu do dlaní a zaúpěl. Neuměl si představit, že by se kdy mohl cítit víc poníženě. Tohle bude větší výzva, než si původně myslel.

**. . . konec . . .**


End file.
